where will this take us to?
by JAE NI
Summary: After all, what are the possible outcomes for a superhero life?


"Chat?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Do you ever think about when we were younger?"

"You mean when we were oblivious children trying to adjust to this crazy superhero life? Yes, I think about it a lot."

"I actually miss it."

"The constant rush? The haste?"

"The adventures."

"We still have adventures."

"Yeah, but now they're just routine. We kind of lost the 'news' aspect, you know."

"Then we'll look for others. You don't have to jump through rooftops to have an adventure."

"Would you come with me?"

"I'll go anywhere with you, Buginette."

"That makes me glad. I'm not sure I want you to follow me this time, though."

"Don't say that. We're together. Nothing bad will happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! We're Ladybug and Chat Noir! The heroes of Paris! We can do anything, this won't be a problem for us."

"Remember our first fight? I was so scared. I thought I couldn't do it. But you made me believe in myself. You gave me strength, Chat."

"And I'll keep doing that. For as long as you need me."

"I'll always need you, _minou_."

"Good, because you won't get rid of me so easily. I'll be always at your side."

"Just as you've always been. Even when I didn't know you were you, and you didn't know I was me."

"We were so silly back then."

"Yeah. Come to think about it, we could have avoided a lot of trouble if we had been open about our identities from the beginning."

"But you had to be so paranoid..."

"Hey!"

"Yet, I'm glad with the outcome."

"Mmhmm. Me too. If we had known sooner we could have made a bigger mess."

"Or a less awkward revelation."

"But we would still come to this point."

"You don't know that."

"Where we'll go now?"

"First, we focus on finishing college. Then we'll go job hunting for a while... I mean, I'll go job hunting. You'll have a guaranteed position as a fashion designer by then, while I'll survive as a freelancer model. Then we'll get a stable life, we'll argue if we're getting a house or a flat, and then we'll get married, have three kids and a hamster."

"I shouldn't have ever told you that."

"I don't see why not. It's a great vision for the future. And we'll make it happen."

"Will we? I don't think I'm even going to finish college."

"Don't say that. Of course you will. You're the strongest person I know."

"..."

"Mari? Hey, open your eyes! Open your eyes, Marinette! Yes, yes, like this. See, it's easy. Don't give up now, stay with me, Marinette."

"I'm tired, Adrien. So tired."

"You'll rest soon enough. Just keep your eyes open, look at me."

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can. You'll be fine."

"You don't need to lie, _mon chaton_. I can't even walk anymore."

"That's why I'm carrying you."

"You should leave me."

"Not happening, Princess."

"But your leg…"

"Will be fine."

"And your ribs…"

"Are not a problem. We'll be there soon enough. They'll take care of you, and you'll be better in no time. Then you'll use your Miraculous to fix me and fix Paris in the blink of an eye. You'll see, we're almost there!"

"The hospitals were probably destroyed too."

"You don't know that."

"The last three emergency stations were nothing but debris. It's over."

"We'll find someone."

"But there's no one out there."

"Let's not lose hope, okay?"

"I failed."

"No, you didn't. We just lost one battle. We'll get around it. I'll help you. I'll be with you all the time. Everything is going to be just fine."

"But I won't."

"Stop saying that, okay? Don't give up, not yet. That's temporary. Focus on me and don't fall asleep! Alright? It's okay, it's all okay. You'll be okay. Just trust me."

"I trust you. And I love you, you know that."

"I know. And you know I love you."

"I do. I'm so sorry, Chat! This is my fault…"

"No, it's not! It's Hawkmoth's fault! We'll get over all of this, and we will defeat him!"

"But…"

"No _buts_. Hang on, Marinette!"

"I'm cold, Adrien…"

"I'll keep you warm."

"So cold…"

"Don't give up just yet, Mari, stay with me! Mari? Hey, Marinette! Please, hang on! Open your eyes! Open your eyes, please! Please, my lady! Wake up, you need to wake up! Wake up, please!"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know what I just did/wrote. I guess I can just say that my dark side is back. I'm back. I'm alive. Have a nice day.**


End file.
